Happy 1 year anniversary
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: Peeta and Katniss celebrate thier one year anniversary with a romantic date and get a house guest to help plan thier party.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of bread fills the house. Nothing says success like the smell of fresh baked bread. Katniss will be quite pleased when she comes home. The house is clean, a beautiful table spread in place and her favorite meal, including those cheese buns she seems to devour in seconds, are all ready to eat. I still cannot believe she had to work on our first anniversary, but Katniss helps people. That is her nature.

I walk around and fiddle with this and that. I hope she is not too late. However, as soon as the thought enters my head, I hear the door open and close. I walk to the doorway and lean against its frame. "Happy Anniversary Katniss!" she looks startled when I welcome her home. She hesitantly hugs me. "Peeta, I… I'm so sorry; I thought it was tomorrow and I…" I cut her off "Katniss, you don't have to worry! You have been under stress with work, this day is for you." She smiles at me and I can truly see how tired she is. Her hair is tousled; her eyes are darker than usual. "I'm at least going to look nice for our date…" she smiles playfully as she ascends the stairs to our room.

"Did you see that?" Katniss asks. I look up from our wonderful dinner, but I do not notice anything unusual. I giver her a questioning look. "I thought I saw a shadow at the window…" her voice trails off as she ponders what she saw. Just as I rise from my chair to check the window, the doorbell rings. And rings. And rings. "Coming!" I shout. Katniss looks at me confused. No one around 12 ever uses the doorbell, and never annoyingly like that, unless Haymitch is sober and trying to annoy us. Unlikely though.

Opening the door, my mouth falls open. Johanna stands on my front porch, fully clothed. I have not seen her since she got smashed and stripped at my wedding reception. "Uh, hello…" I try not to seem too surprised (or disheartened). "Hello dough boy." She says cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you, but um, it's our anniversary Johanna…" "PEETA!" Katniss says very sternly. I turn to see her marching toward the door. "Johanna, you are welcome here, come in please." She says cheerfully and shows Johanna inside the house. "Nice digs." Johanna says as she surveys the house. "Are you hungry? There is plenty of food." Katniss offers. "no, I'm fine." Johanna chimes. She cannot take her eyes off Katniss now. Katniss embraces Johanna and both girls smile ear to ear. As much as I did not like Johanna after our wedding, she is my wife's best friend and makes her happy. I have not seen Katniss smile like that for a long time, so it is nice to have Johanna here after all. "So" Johanna steps back and looks from me back to Katniss, "which room can I crash in?" I laugh, but soon realize she is serious. "Oh, um, we have a guest room." Katniss tells her, but you can here the doubt in her voice. "I'll show myself up, and crash. I am pretty beat, so you two enjoy your anniversary. Thanks Katniss." Johanna hurries up the stairs and peaks in a few doors before she finds the guestroom. "Peeta, don't be mad." Katniss is looking at me now. "I'm not. She is your friend and it is good to see you smile again. She can even stay till our party next week!" I wrap her up in my arms and kiss the top of her head.

After dinner, I let Katniss do the dishes after she refuses to let me help. Upstairs, I strip down and pull out silky orange boxers that I bought just for this night. I light candles around the bedroom and start a bubble bath. I lay across the bed, in what I can only assume looks like a sexy pose. As newlyweds, we were not spicy in the bedroom, both being each other's firsts. Katniss walks in and giggles at my pose. "Let's take a dirty bath." I say as I stand and drop my boxers. Katniss looks to the bathroom to see the bubble bath I have prepared. She strips down and I follow her into the bathroom. We settle into the tub and I simply embrace Katniss. It has been so long since we have touched. She always comes home from work exhausted and almost everything reminds her of prim. I soon hear a gurgle like noise and look at Katniss to find her asleep and starting to snore. I lift her from the tub and carry her to bed. There will be no more romance tonight. I cover her up and whisper in her ear "happy anniversary my wife."

I roll over in the morning to see Katniss staring at me. "Good morning." She smiles at me. "Well someone was C-R-A-Z-Y last night!" I laugh and kiss her nose. "I'm sorry Peeta…" she looks down at the bed. The smell of bacon takes my attention. "Who is cooking?" I ask. "Johanna must be up then" Katniss smiles. We walk downstairs to see Johanna making pancakes and bacon. "Good morning Katniss!" she chimes. "Good morning to you too" I say, but she is only looking at Katniss. I roll my eyes, and take a plate. At least she has clothes on; right? After breakfast, Johanna accepts my offer to stay for a few weeks and we all go on a tour of 12. "This is where we are going to build a housing center, for the homeless. There will be a food pantry, clothing and other essentials available…" Katniss goes on and on about her newest job. She beams and smiles as she paints us a picture of what will rise from the ash and rubble that lay before us. It is no wonder why Katniss always comes home so tired, there is so much planning and funding and work to be done.

The tour around district 12 reminds me of why I bake all day. The evidence of the rebellion marks every pebble here. It was almost 4 years ago since it ended, but district 12 still feels its scar. The only things to be rebuilt were the school, a small doctor's office, the capitol building, my bakery and a makeshift hobb for trade. Of course, small houses dot the surroundings, but most of 12 did not make it, and our district is still small. It feels even smaller now that our fence is gone and our district is more open. Katniss has taken over the project of rebuilding 12 and will correspond with other districts to help rebuild there is as well. I work in my bakery most of the day. I send out bread to other districts. Gale has set up communications and got the trains working again so we could help each other out. That is his job in district two, getting Panem back into livable conditions. The tour finally ends back in the untouched victor's village. Johanna smiles when she sees Haymitch stumbling out of his house. "Hey you drunk bastard!" she screams across the lawn. Haymitch glances around, and slightly smiles. He is not too drunk to recognize Johanna. "Hey you stupid cunt; Get the fuck off my lawn!" He yells back laughing. We casually walk over to where Haymitch shakily stands. Johanna and he talk about seven, and how she has been cutting lumber for other districts to rebuild. Haymitch gripes about his liquor shortage. Katniss tells him that Johanna is here for a couple of weeks and describes the tour to him. Haymitch scratches himself and says his goodbyes before he heads back into his cave. Johanna laughs as we head back to the house. "Classic old Haymitch" Johanna smiles as she heads into the house.

That night Johanna cooked and cleaned the dishes for us. We stumbled up the stairs after a late movie and said our goodnights. I felt so tired, but I could not stay asleep. I woke up, fell asleep, and would wake up again. I needed Katniss. I needed her back like when we slept together on the trains. I roll over and put my arms around her. I kiss her neck and she shrugs me off. "Please Peeta, I'm tired…" she says sleepily. I roll back over feeling dejected. The next day seems to drag on. Katniss seems cheerful and Johanna is snarky as usual. We make plans for our big anniversary party. "Effie, my prep team, all the victors who are still alive…" Katniss makes out a list explaining to Johanna who is invited. "I wish Finnick were here. He and I could take that boy of his out, teach him how to fight." Johanna has a sad look in her eye as she remembers her best friend. She pulls a chain out of her shirt that has an anchor at the end of it. It is decent sized, and made of bronze. Next to it hangs a small sea green ball. "He gave this to me once." She reminisces. "It reminded me of him and Annie, and their perfect love for each other. He gave it to me to remind me love exists. Son of bitch was sappy sometimes." She laughs as she chokes back the emotion. Katniss lays a hand on her leg and smiles at her. "I'm having the pictures of all the people who have died at the party. We are going to toast to them and remember how great they were." Johanna smiles at Katniss and her plan for the party. "That's nice." Johanna says and stares at the hand on her leg. Johanna and Katniss discuss people to invite. "I'm almost done with the menu…" I try to generate some interest my way. "Oh yeah, butler boy, what's for dinner?" Johanna glares at me. I roll my eyes and let them continue their girl chat.

Later that night I wake up again. It is late, and I do not see myself falling back to sleep. I rolled over to try again with Katniss, except she is not there. "Katniss?" I call out into the dark. I wait a few moments but no answer is returned. I decide to check the kitchen. Walking down the hallway, I hear noises but cannot make out where they are coming from, or what they are. As I make my way closer to the stairs, the sounds grow louder. I realize that they are coming from the guest bedroom. Then I hear a distinct moan escape the room. Johanna must have nightmares like Katniss and I. Every now and then, one of us will wake up and sit in the kitchen. There's a special bottle marked 'night cures' just for those occasions. It is just whiskey, but it helps. The moans keep coming and I decide to wake Johanna and offer her some. The dream must be intense, because as I reach for the doorknob, it sounds like a stifled scream. As I start to open the door, I hear Katniss say 'faster' is a soft breathless voice. I open the door and peak in. I gasp as I see Johanna pinning Katniss to the bed. Backs are arched; sweat streaks their bodies, limbs are entangled here and there and the girls are completely naked. Johanna removes her tongue from my wife's mouth and moves down to her neck. Katniss smiles and moans again. She opens her eyes and looks straight at me. She screams and Johanna covers her mouth. "You'll wake that pansy roll up!" she tells Katniss in a hushed voice. However, Johanna sees Katniss staring, turns to see me, and removes her hand. Katniss looks from Johanna to me. "Peeta, it's not what it looks like!" she tries to explain as she untangles herself from Johanna's lean body. "You… you're fucking her?" I stutter out in shock. Jo smirks at me and says, "Oh, well then it's exactly what it looks like."

Katniss struggles to stand up beside the bed as she grabs for a sheet to cover her body. Johanna, however, does nothing to cover her nudity. Or the large strap on she's wearing. Katniss looks from me to Johanna and bites her lip. She hesitates, but finally throws the sheet over Johanna exposing her own body. I cannot say this helps the matter, because Johanna just simply smiles up at me in her now pitched tent. The room starts to spin and I cannot think straight. My wife is fucking a woman. Our house guest no less. My wife is fucking her best friend. Katniss and Johanna are sleeping together. I look at Katniss again. I notice the hickeys along her breasts and thighs. The only thing is, I have not touched her in weeks and now I know why.


	2. Chapter 2

My head buzzes as I come to. I struggle to open my eyes against the crust. I finally force them open and see the sun starting to peak over the horizon. I roll over and my head pounds. Last night had to be a dream. It has to be. The ceiling offers no answers so I swing my head to the right to see an empty bed. The events scroll through my head. I walked in to find; well I am not sure what exactly it was that I did find. I remember seeing the hickeys forming on Katniss and Johanna's smile. I remember her face and the confusion. I had gone down stairs and finished of the bottle of 'night cures' and I don't remember anything after that.

I sit up and my body protests. I swing my legs over the bed and grab my head as the room starts to spin. I ignore it the best I can, and make my way to the bathroom. After a few minutes of splashing water on my face, I hear a quiet knock on the door. "Peeta" Katniss shyly squeaks out. I cannot even think about what she could possibly want. Yet I cannot disregard the pang of guilt I feel at the idea of ignoring her. "Yeah" I answer. I cannot even tell how that must have sounded. I am not even sure myself how I wanted it to sound.

The door creaks open and I look up through the mirror. First, I see her hair. Then she nervously slips her head in. She stares at the floor, before moving her body into the bathroom. I stare at her through the mirror, watch her fiddle with her fingers, not sure of what she is doing. She finally looks up at me. The twinge of guilt I felt before now floods my entire being. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is red. She must have cried all night. I cannot stand to look at her and I snap my head down toward the sink. She takes a sharp breathe in and I know how much pain she is in. I turn around to face her, but I am still staring at the floor. She lets out a sob, and her hand snaps up to cover her mouth. I want so badly to step forward and hold her. I finally take a deep breathe and look her in the eye. I cannot stand it anymore. I step forward to hold her when I hear the floor creak outside. I open the bathroom door but no one's there. Then I see a shadow glide across the floor by our bedroom door. "She's still here then" I say coldly. Katniss does not answer me.

I move past her into the bedroom. "I'm so sorry Peeta…" Katniss barely whispers. "I need time" I tell her. I really have nothing else to say. What could I say? I would never want to hurt Katniss by yelling at her. However, I am not ready to just forgive and forget. I love Katniss and we will be together forever. I lover her, and despite her confusion, she loves me too. Nevertheless, I have to process this the only way I know how. "I'll be at the bakery." I grab some clothes to get dressed. Katniss does not move or say a word, but just nods her head when I look at her. I turn my back to her and walk towards the door. I open it and am surprised to find that no one is standing there. I walk towards the stairs and past the guest room. The door is open, and Johanna stands just inside of it. I cannot tell anything about her facial expression, or mood or anything other than she must be waiting for me to leave. Seeing her stirs up anger. Who is she to barge in on my one-year anniversary? Who is she to sleep with my wife? And who the hell is she to think that she can still stay in this house? I slam the front door behind me.

At the bakery, it does not take long to fire up the ovens and get to work. I get lost in baking and before I know it, hours have past and my shelves in the store are almost full. I think about starting to pack the truck up to make more room. Just as I search for the keys, the bell rings for the front door. "Store's closed!" I yell up front. Since there is no answer, I decided to head up front to see who it is. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Gale sitting on the counter eating a cookie. Things between Gale and I have always been weird. But our love for Katniss forged a delicate friendship. Gale was able to let go of her because he loved her, and thinking about what pain, he must have gone through. A flood of sympathy and understanding floods through me when I realize what is happening; he has already been through. I want to tell him what happened. Tell him who showed up on my anniversary and how I feel.

"Happy Anniversary, I think…" Gale answers with a mouth full of cookie.

"You missed it by a couple of days. And the happy part" I mutter out.

"Oh, um, forget a gift?' He guesses at what that last part means.

"No, it's complicated. Johanna showed up."

I can feel the confusion in my own voice. Am I really going to confide in my old rival?

"Mason?" he replies in surprise. I nod my head without looking at him. He does not say much, probably waiting to see why the arrival of Johanna is a problem.

"Guess having a friend over isn't that romantic" gale mentions trying to piece this together.

"Oh, I guess it is, just not for me." I say sarcastically. I want to tell him so badly. But the look on gale's face tells me I might not have to.

"I don't think I understand this right…" gale careful states.

"I walked in on Katniss and Johanna having sex" I say angrily "She cheated on me." I state flatly.

"oh." Gale says.

Just oh. I cannot tell what he is thinking, because he is looking down at the floor. "Peeta, I'm sorry" Gale says flatly. "I know how much it hurts to watch someone you love choose someone else" his voice is not sympathetic.

I can feel heat flood my face and I try to fight back the tears. "Yeah, you're probably thinking I had it coming for stealing your girl." I try to say lightly but my voice is laced with anger. Why can he not understand what I am feeling? Just because we are men, does not mean we do not feel.

Gale jumps off the counter and rests a hand on my shoulder "That's not at all what I thought Peeta. She was never mine, and I was never hers. I only wished for both of you to be happy. You risked everything for her, and I wanted you to be happy for saving her" I choke off a sob. What Gale does next shocks me. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. This is what I needed. Why couldn't Katniss just give me intimacy? A hug, a kiss, a touch or anything. It is all I needed, and here I am seeking it from Gale.

We stand there a long time before Gale pulls away. His face is red, and he laughs a bit. "So, yeah, no telling anyone about this guy bonding stuff alright?" He hits my shoulder playfully. I reach for a towel and wipe my face down. "Yeah, no problem" I laugh shakily. Gale rests his hand on my shoulder again.

"You'll be okay Peeta, even if you don't have her." He says reassuringly. He smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder.

"Thanks man." I tell him. But I can't help but wish he'd hug me again. I need it. I crave it. "So, what brings you to 12?" I say instead.

"Oh, um, I was just going to pick up a bread load today. My 12 runner has the day off. He just got married." He says friendly. "I'll help you load it up. Looks like you've got a lot to do." He glances around at all the breads I have baked.

I nod and head back to get the keys and back the truck up to the loading docks. We load the bread in silence and I cannot help but to feel better with Gale here. He knows my pain. He understands me. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back at me. "What are you going to do?" he asks. At first, I am confused. Then I see he means about my situation.

"I don't know." I sigh. What am I going to do? If Johanna is gone, I cannot sleep in the guest room. I would have nightmares. However, I would not feel right kicking Katniss out of our room. "I guess I'll crash in my old house." I tell him. I nod as I realize that this is the best option. No one is using it, and I do not want to know if Johanna is still at our house, or what she is doing in there.

"Do you want some company?" Gale offers. I smile and accept the offer. "I'll run this out and come back tonight." Gale smiles and we finish packing. After we are done loading the truck, Gale leaves and I start cleaning up. I close and lock up and start back to my old house.

Once I get inside, I realize how long it has been since this place has been used. I immediately grab a broom and get to work. I start thinking about Gale. Katniss has her friend to support and comfort her, and I have my friends now. As soon as I think about it, I wonder where gale will sleep. I walk through the rooms. Should I let him have the master bedroom for being so nice to me? Or would he prefer to crash on the couch? I decided to make up both my room and the guest room.

Finally, the rooms are clean and so is the bathrooms and living room. I enter the kitchen and sit down. I soon realize that I need more distractions so I clean the kitchen as well. I clean too quickly and wonder what to do next. I sit back down at the table. The images of Johanna straddling Katniss flash in my head. I can hear Katniss moan in pleasure like she was right next to me. I shake my head and I see Johanna's strap on and her cocky smile. I start to wonder how that got started. I slam my fist down on the table. I can't think about this. It just makes me angry all over again. It makes me confused. I get up and find a window facing our house. The windows I can see are dark. One belongs to our bedroom. The others belong to our office, storage room and the downstairs bathroom. I wonder what room she is in, what she is doing over there. I wonder if Johanna is there and if so, why. The light in our bedroom flicks on. Katniss appears at the window, tears on her face. She looks out towards the direction of the bakery. I know I should call her, let her know where I am, but I do not want her to know.

I search the kitchen to realize that there is no food here. I call Gale but he does not answer. I know we will need to eat. I walk over to see that Katniss has left her window. I decide that now is the time to leave. I grab my shoes that I had removed by the door and make my way out the door. Just another distraction, but this time, I do not fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

I make my way through the new make shift hob. I buy food here and there, trying to distract myself. The faces of people I have never known before smile at me. Some of them, however, frown angrily. Of course, not everyone is over my anti war speeches. I want to buy from their stalls, but I cannot get up enough courage to face them. I stick to the friendly faces.

Once back in my old house, I start cooking. Soon the house if filled with the delicious smell of food. I set a place at the table, but keep the food over the fire. I stare at the boiling soup willing myself to think of something else to do. Just like the angry people in the hob, I am avoiding my own house. Just as I am desperate for anything to keep me busy, I hear the door. I turn to see Gale walking in, rubbing his stomach. I feel ashamed of the joy I feel at this new distraction.

"That smells awesome. Is there enough for me?" He asks, eyeing the pot. I smile and point toward the table, where two places has been set. He smiles back at me, and sits down. I serve him soup and cut some bread while he watches me. I refuse to look directly at him. I know that he will ask about Katniss, and I still do not want to talk about it. I sit down and take a spoonful into my mouth, burning myself.

"You have to face this." Gale says, shaking his head. I bite off a piece of bread, ignoring the comment. Nevertheless, Gale's stern face does not look away. I swallow the bread and fiddle with the soup. I blow on it, but I still cannot eat it. I decide that it is easier to face Gale.

"Katniss loves me. She chose me, if you do not remember correctly. She is just confused." I shrug and look at Gale, knowing I am right. Katniss will come back. Seeing her crying in our window is only proof, she misses me.

"Well if it's so easy, why don't you go over there right now?" Gale challenges me. Of course, he does not believe me. He loves Katniss too. Maybe he is hoping I am wrong so he came come back into her life. I slam my hands on the table and rise. I think I will go see my wife.

The noise I made leaving my old house has dropped off to silence as I climb the steps to my door. I am slower, and hesitant. I know Katniss loves me. I know she will ask my forgiveness. I know I will give it. However, I cannot just bend to her will like that. Didn't Johanna call me a "pansy"? I have to show that I am the man of the house. Prove to Johanna, that Katniss is my wife and that I alone am the one she loves.

I slowly open the door, quietly enter the house, and close the door back. I don't want to announce my presence. I want to see the joy and surprise in Katniss's face as I walk into her. The house is distraught shape, as if it shared in our grief. Dishes have been piled in the sink, and the papers for our party were swiped off the table into the floor. Katniss must have been angry with herself, thinking that planning was futile now. I quietly pick up the papers and place them on the table. I notice a few scratch marks and feel satisfied that Katniss really has been grieving.

I glance around the living room, to see the pillows cushions disheveled. She must have slept on the couch last night. I fix up the cushions, straightening a picture above it on the wall. I make my way up the stairs and stop at the guest bedroom. No sign of Johanna has been seen downstairs, but this would be the final place to look. I open the door, and look inside.

Johanna is nowhere to be seen. However, the bed is still messy from their romp. I am sure Katniss has avoided this room after asking Johanna to leave. It would be painful to revisit the scene of your own misgivings. Any need to show Johanna that I am a man has dissolved. Pain and guilt racks my head and I long to have Katniss back in my arms. She is forgiven. I leave the guest room and head to our room. I hear the shower running and open the bathroom door. I decide not to startle her, so I close the door loudly, so she knows I have returned.

"Johanna, I've made up my mind." She says shakily. Johanna's not here, why would she say that? I don't answer her.

"I know, it was quick, but, I know what I feel in my heart." Her voice still shakes, but gains a little bit of strength. I smile, knowing that even though she hasn't asked Johanna to leave, she was at least planning too. But if she thinks Johanna is here, then where is she really?

"I'm leaving Peeta." Her voice rings out in the bathroom. I take a few steps back, hitting the door. Surely I misheard her.

"I've come to realize that, with my life so thrown upside down, I was thrown with him despite anything I actually felt. My life had been taken from me and Peeta was the only familiar thing I had left. I know you were upset that I chose to stick with him. But I realize now that, just because I forced to forge a bond with him, doesn't mean I can't rediscover myself. Johanna, I love you. I can say that to you now. I love Peeta, but not in the same way. Please don't tell me I need more time to make sure. I know I hurt you in 13, and again at our wedding, but I am ready now, to come out." Katniss sighs, happy with herself.

The room spins and I clutch my side. I move to the toilet and sit down on it, willing myself to find solid ground. The air is thick with steam and I start taking deep breaths.

"Johanna?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah?" I hear a voice call out from our bedroom. The door opens, and Johanna peeks in. She holds a bag I recognize from the hob. So she was out shopping when I came back. Her eyes move from the shower to me, and she freezes. Our glares meet and we both hold them.

"Well don't you have anything to say?" Katniss asks uncertainly pulling back the shower curtain. I was right when I said she would be surprised to see me. She gasps and her hand goes to her throat. Her eyes widen and fill with regret, pain and guilt. Tears quickly pour from her eyes as she realizes what she has done.

"No" she whispers as she backs into the shower. She lets the curtain fall to hide her. Her sobs can be heard over the sound of water. Johanna's face becomes concerned as she moves to the shower. Without caring about her clothes, she reaches for Katniss, pulling her into her arms.

I want to be angry, but I do not. I feel the same way I did back in that basement in the capitol. As I discussed with Gale, and as he had told me, she had chosen who she thought she could not live without. I had accepted to let Katniss be happy with who ever she had chosen. I cannot form any anger at the scene before me. I never made Katniss happy. I only made her choose. I get up and walk out of the bathroom. The sound of Johanna comforting the distraught Katniss fades as I walk down the stairs and out of the house.

As I reach my old house, I know I will need to go back and comfort Katniss myself. Déjà vu consumes me as I reach for the doorknob. Just like when we got back from the games, I had been disappointed to learn Katniss only acted for the games. Only this time, she had been acting so long, it had become nature to her. I feel my chest tighten as I think about Katniss. I picture her as a mockingjay that I so unwittingly kept caged up, believing that her chirping was conformation of her love, not because that is just what birds do. Katniss had been with me just because that is what she had been taught to do to survive.

I open the door, and walk into the living room. Gale raises his head up from a chair and takes in my face.

"I'm so sorry." He says. There is no malice in his voice, no satisfaction. He is sincere. I walk over to him and sit down. We sit in silence. I do not grieve much. I have only ever wanted Katniss to be happy. The girl I have always loved. I just need to put my life back together. I look over and Gale and fell comforted by his presence. I smile, knowing somehow that he will be apart of that life.


End file.
